


[ART] These Real and Vivid Dreams

by howl_at_that_moon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howl_at_that_moon/pseuds/howl_at_that_moon
Summary: [FIC SUMMARY] After losing his husband in a tragic car accident, Jensen spirals down a dark path. Will his friends be able to pull him back from this road? Or will he succumb to his dark impulses?





	[ART] These Real and Vivid Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the J2 RB over at Livejournal. You can find the fic [here](https://wincest-whore.livejournal.com/117489.html)

  



End file.
